stammi vicino
by Pandaxpanda
Summary: Victor Nikiforov sintiendo un gran vació en su vida, decide buscar respuestas en el ultimo tema que interpreto , stammi vicino, lo que lo llevara a un viaje, a un encuentro y a un amor. historia desarrollada en Italia, con universo alternativo , victuri y muchísimo mas adelante otras parejas.
1. Chapter 1

"Stammi vicino, non te ne andaré" esa fue la canción del último programa libre de Victor Nikiforov, con el cual fue pentacampeón del mundo, pero realmente era una rutina vacía, hastiado de siempre fingir emociones que no sentía, decidió tomar un descanso para recuperar motivación, aunque realmente no sabia como, había analizado cada palabra de la misma interpretación una y otra vez pero no lograba ver más allá que eso, simples párrafos impresos en papel.

Sintió un vuelco en el estómago que llegaba hasta su garganta en forma de un nudo, sin saber cómo poder quitarse esa sensación, decidió viajar al país donde se originó el tema, en un impulso, en una lamentable excusa de intentar comprender o encontrar lo que le faltaba, pero muy en el fondo sabía lo ridículo de sus acciones, aun así no le importo, porque cuando uno no tiene que perder, no hay nada que realmente te detenga.

Así días después viajo, dejando Rusia atrás y llego en una tarde lluviosa a Italia-Roma, cargado de una leve ilusión, aunque apagada por el cansancio de las decepciones pasadas, aspiro lentamente el aire del lugar en cuanto salió del avión, "diferente" pensó, se sentía liviano todo ese ambiente desconocido, recorrió el aeropuerto con su típica sonrisa y recogió su equipaje guiado por letreros en inglés, al caminar una que otra persona pedía tomarse fotos con él, observo gran variedad a su alrededor , diferentes nacionalidades, diferentes rasgos, edades, idiomas, historias, de todo.

Pero eso no paro ahí, una vez que tomo un taxi evitando a los medios y cruzo una carretera repleta de vegetación, llego a la ciudad, en donde encontró exactamente lo mismo, miles de personas de todas partes del mundo, asiáticos, árabes, latinos, incluso llegando a ver como minoría a los mismos residentes, por supuesto era una zona turística, él se incluía en esto, pero era divertido en cierto modo el adivinar de donde venía cada uno de ellos.

-español, suizo, coreano, alemán…

Se decía a si mismo viendo las caras de los que se topaba camino a su hotel.

Llego a su destino después de unos minutos, un no tan modesto hotel cerca del centro, tenía una gran vista de él y parte de los al rededores en su terraza, aunque ciertamente limitado, no había grandes construcciones a pesar de ser una gran ciudad, lo más alto que se veía era el vaticano y eso ya era decir mucho, no era un ambiente con el que estaba familiarizado, ciertamente todo en ese lugar le resultaba… colorido, había flores en casi todos los balcones, las calles eran alegres, limpias, el clima era cálido aun en invierno, en comparación a su hogar, realmente le gustaba.

Estaba ansioso por visitar todo el lugar, ya tenía en mente varias paradas en toda la ciudad, pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos por un estrepitoso rugir proveniente de su estómago, después de todo no se había detenido a comer distraído por la novedad de su entorno, soltó un gran suspiro y decidió bañarse y cambiarse con tranquilidad, después de todo no alcanzaría a visitar muchas cosas dada la hora del día, decidió que solo iría por una pacífica cena, sin trabajo, ni practicas o libertinaje apresurado, solo una tranquila comida de aquellas que apenas podía recordar.

Así pues salió con unos pantalones negros algo entallados, una camisa blanca, un abrigo beige y una bufanda color vino, camino a paso lento pasando por el restaurante del hotel, pero se siguió de largo, prefirió explorar afuera siguiendo con su juego mental.

-árabe, francés, italiano…

No se alejó demasiado cuando un pequeño local llamo su atención, no había mucha gente, por dentro era de color caoba decorado con varios cuadros de viejas películas y músicos, las mesas tenían manteles a cuadros blancos y rojos, las lámparas eran redondas y colgaban un poco más abajo de lo normal.

Todo un clásico…

Pensó, era pequeño pero se veía acogedor, sin contar que el interior olía muy bien, no tenía mucha ganas de seguir la caminata por el cansancio del viaje así que solo se resignó a no buscar más y entro , se acomodó en una mesa escuchando casi inmediatamente los pasos del mesero dirigirse hacia él.

buona notte, sarò il tuo cameriere questo giorno (buenas noches, yo seré su mesero)

japonés.

NOTA: si alguien llego hasta aquí gracias, es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic amm seriamente? soy muy novata así que perdonen si tengo errores, faltas de ortografía o los aburro, es algo que quise hacer por pura diversión y estaré tratando de actualizar seguido ,aunque no estoy segura de que les agrade jaja lindo dia.


	2. dos

-Eh?

Inmediatamente noto el desconcierto del pelinegro, obvio que no le entendía, el tampoco comprendía una pizca de su idioma, así que opto por el inglés esperando ser imitado.

-lo siento, no hablo italiano.

El menor entendió casi enseguida dándole una sonrisa nerviosa, para luego responderle un poco temeroso.

-perdón, no vienen muchos turistas por aquí, o eso creo…

Acomodaba la mesa mirando de reojo al ruso, era verdad tenía muchas señas particulares fuera de lo normal.

-hmm pensaba que todo por aquí era muy turístico.

\- si bueno, la mayoría de los turistas busca una clásica comida italiana, aquí no es muy probable encontrarla.

Le entrego la carta al recién llegado, intentaba desprender torpemente las notas de su pantalón para escribir el pedido, pero varias se caían o adherían a otras partes, lo que causo una pequeña risa de parte del ruso.

-l-lo siento, hoy no están mis dos meseros así que….mmm- suspiró- ¿quiere pedir un vino para empezar?

Pregunto con una cara abochornada, el ojianzul se limitó a mirarlo con gracia, tomo uno de los papeles adheridos a su cara y la pluma que colgaba de su pantalón, escribiendo en letra cursiva "Marchesi Antitori" y lo pego suavemente de vuelta en su mejilla.

-por favor.

Dijo en un tono aterciopelado, el japonés se tensó un poco ante la acción

-v-voy a revisar si lo tenemos

Y se dirigió a la cocina a paso rápido, Víctor por su parte lo siguió con la mirada hasta donde pudo y comenzó a inspeccionar la carta, ahora entendía las palabras del joven, si había comida italiana pero también mucha comida japonesa, tailandesa y mesclas de ambas.

Rodo sus ojos de nueva cuenta por todo el lugar, muy italiano, pero nada que ver con el menú.

Al cabo de unos minutos volvió el más joven con una botella de vino y una copa, la destapo y sirvió su contenido elegantemente.

-y-ya decidió que pedirá?

-la verdad… no tengo idea, no conozco casi nada del menú ¿Qué es lo que te gusta a ti?

Yuri se sonrojo ante la pregunta y señalo el primer platillo de la segunda hoja, a lo que el ruso contesto con una mirada interrogante

-es… katsudon

-será katsudon entonces.

De este modo no paso mucho tiempo cuando Yuri ya tenía todos sus pedidos listos y servidos frente a él.

-wow amazing!

Seguido de esto coloco el primer bocado en su boca y dijo una palabra en ruso que el japonés no comprendió, pero por su actitud y su rapidez al comer se notaba que había logrado lo que quería.

-me alegra que te gustara

-debes tener mucha suerte de comer esto todo lo que quieras

\- si…

Dijo algo inseguro, no es que lo pudiera comer diario, tendía a subir de peso con facilidad.

Una vez que aseguro que su nuevo cliente tenía todo lo que quería, comenzó la labor de limpiar todas las mesas, después de todo era una hora considerable y el cierre estaba cerca, recogió y acomodo la mayoría de las cosas en su lugar, aunque algo incómodo pues sentía una mirada azul sobre de él la mayoría del tiempo, causando que se trabara en sus deberes.

Pensaba que el motivo de su constante vista era por sus necesidades, pero cada vez que le preguntaba si quería algo más, este negaba con la cabeza, llego el momento en que el ultimo cliente se fue del local y solo quedaba una mesa ocupada por el mismo albino, así que solo decidió esperar paciente al otro lado del negocio.

-supongo que ya es hora de irme

\- ah, bueno, no, puede hacerlo cuando guste.

Decía, mientras otra persona los escuchaba desde la cocina.

-gracias, pero creo que te estoy atrasando.

Comenzó a beber un poco más rápido el vino, para después pedirle la cuenta, el pelinegro la coloco en su mesa y espero en mismo lugar de antes.

-bueno, me retiro, gracias por todo.

Indico levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la entrada.

-que t-tenga una linda noche, disfrute la ciudad.

Se quedó unos momentos parado en el marco de la puerta viendo al muchacho que desviaba la mirada "¿Quién se avergüenza por decir eso?" pensó divertido.

-espero que sí.

Dio unos pasos hacia afuera y volteo nuevamente

-goodnight Little piggy.

Y se fue a paso lento a su hotel dejando a un desconcertado mesero.

-cer…dito?

Aunque no pudo pensar mucho en ello…

-yu~ri, que fue todo eso?

El moreno volteo hacia la cocina para encontrarse con unos ojos pícaramente acusadores.

-phichit, a-a que te refieres?

Claro que sabía a qué se refería pero fingir demencia siempre es bueno.

-oh… desde cuando yuri el puntual katsuki, le pide a alguien que se quede más tiempo?

\- eso s-solo es cortesía obviamente.

Afirmaba y recogió la cuenta del mencionado.

-claro, y… también es cortesía guardar los pedidos de los clientes, verdad?

Yuri se sonrojo hasta las orejas mientras limpiaba con más fuerza la mesa, es que acaso tenia ojos en la nuca?

-no no, es solo que creo que necesitamos más de ese vino, entonces, lo-lo guarde para no olvidarlo.

-mmm pero si tú nunca olvidas nada.

\- a dónde quieres llegar?

-a mi casa, pero por tu vida amorosa soy capaz de esperar

Hablo divertido mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-phichit!

Yuri se retiró hacia la cocina y guardaba todo diciendo palabras sin sentido y su amigo solo lo observaba con ternura.

Acabando el cierre ambos se dirigieron a sus hogares por la misma ruta.

Victor por su parte estuvo en la terraza mirando hacia el mismo lugar como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

NOTA:

Gracias a todos los que llegaron aquí por leer :D

Comentarios:

-Taurus95: tanta razón, me encanta el riren xD


End file.
